Trident Holidays
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: The characters of The Trident saga and it's companion story the Five Forces kick back and celebrate christmas in this non canon one shot featuring many of the Author's famly christmas traditions


Hello fellow Yugioh 5ds fans! look I know many of you were anticipating the next chapter of Trident Voyage or maybe the next chapters of many of my other fics, but I couldn't get the Holidays out of my head so I am taking time off from those fics until after New Years but here is a little christmas treat for you all, a Trident Saga Holiday special, Hope you like it!

Trident Holidays

It was the real sense of the Christmas season at Jax and Rika's home, Basically Goodwin used some of his contacts in the Neo Domino Real Estate Market and got them a smart house not far from the Deadalus bridge highway, a house designed to anticipate and provide the owners every need and desire. (Author's note: to see exactly what influenced where Jax and Rika live go to Youtube look up user tejaslifestyle as user and see his smart house concept clip). At the moment Rika was coming home from going over to Aki's place for some duels and lunch. She worked as a waitress at Foods of the Far East, the couple's favorite restaurant in New Domino. Jax told her she didn't need to because his Paycheck from being a pro duelist with the Duelist Templar gave them an excellent amount of money to live on with a lot extra to spare, she didn't need to work to make ends meet, but she wanted to feel useful. As Rika entered the house she was met with some incredible smells of something baking and hurried to the kitchen to find Jax in a red apron with Slifer the Sky Dragon embroidered on it kneading his knuckles into a brown dough and rolling it out with a rolling pin. "What are you doing, Jax?" she asked

"Baking cookies, what does it look like?"

"What kind of cookies?" she asked coming to get a closer look

"Lebkuchen, I don't think I've ever told you this, but I have a little German blood on my mom's side of the family, that's where this recipe comes from."

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with your family after what happened with Sonika." Said Rika

"Well, I remembered when I was a child we used to celebrate Christmas every time the season came around, but the Christmas after I turned 9 we stopped celebrating it, saying it was too western a holiday, but strangely enough that was the age I took up duel monsters." Explained Jax. "Well, this is one of the cookie recipes we made at this time of year, To revive the old Christmas spirit within me, I paid a visit to my family's old estate and went rummaging through the storage areas trying to find any of my family's old holiday stuff, and boy did I hit a treasure trove! It's in all those boxes in the living room." Explained Jax nodding to the door to the living room. Rika leaned back to look into the living room seeing a stack of boxes. "We'll look through them later, I have to go pick up Rua and Ruka." Said Jax as he sliced up the cookie dough into rectangular cookies.

"Why?" asked Rika

"Oh, I promised their parents seeing as it's also their 10th wedding anniversary and they want to spend it alone, that I would keep an eye on them, mainly to keep an eye on Rua, his sugar intake seems to go up around this time of year." Explained Jax as he put on his thermal Biker jacket and put the cookies in the oven. "I'll be right back." He said and went to his garage and got on his robotic limo and drove off.

WITH RUA AND RUKA…

"Man where is Jax?" asked Rua as they stood outside the entrance to Neo Domino Duel Academy

"Didn't you hear his message on the house's central computer?" asked Ruka "He said he had to tend to some stuff so he's going to run a little late."

But as Ruka said that they saw a sleek black limo pulled up in front of them and the window rolled down to reveal Jax's face "C'mon in you two." He said as the door opened as the two kids looked stunned.

"Where did you get this car?" asked Ruka as she climbed in with Rua.

"Bought it." Said Jax, as he punched in the orders to the computer for the car to take them to Jax's place.

A SHORT RIDE LATER…

"Rika, I'm home." Said Jax as he and the twins entered the house

"Good timing, the cookies are out of the oven." Said Rika as she poked her head into the hall.

"Cookies?" asked Rua with excitement

"Calm down, Rua, they need to cool first but you will be able to make more, and I'll be making a different type of cookie later on, so you won't have to worry about not getting a Christmas cookie." Said Jax as he brought Rua and Ruka's bags in.

They came into the living room. "Um, Jax, what are those boxes there?" she asked pointing to the stack of boxes

"Ah, those are the Christmas decorations I was able to get out of my old family home, those are what I was getting before I started making some cookies before I came to get you two."

"So what do you wish to do?" asked Rika to the two kids

"I wanna see Santa!" said Rua the human gas molecule

Ruka slapped her forehead "We just got here, shouldn't we relax a bit before we see a local mall impersonation of him?"

"You still on about that?!" asked Rua with a very loud voice

Jax looked at Ruka "I take it you don't believe in Santa anymore?" he asked her.

"Oh of course I believe in him, I just don't see how he would be able to make it to every shopping mall on the planet at the same time and take time off from this time of year when he would be needed to keep that operation he has going active." She explained

"he could be working for Santa, Y'know, take down what the kids want and transmit the info to the real person." Said Rua to his sister

Ruka shrugged "For once in a while I agree with you that it could be possible." She replied

"Look, I have an Idea," said Jax "Why don't I get out some of that non alcoholic egg nog, some Lebkuchen, and Springerles, another cookie I make, and watch a Christmas Carol starring George C. Scott, in Rika's and My opinion, the best version ever made." Offered Jax,

Rua and Ruka looked at each other and nodded.

AFTER THE MOVIE…

"You were right, that is one of the best versions of A Christmas Carol ever made, I think George C. Scott did the character true to Charles Dickens' story." Said Ruka as she and Rua Helped Jax put the dishes in the washing machine.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! THE GUY WAS REALLY SCARY!" exclaimed Rua.

"You were hiding under the couch cushions during Jacob Marley's scene and the Ghost of Christmas yet to come!" said Ruka teasingly.

"Yet based on how long the ghosts took to show Scrooge all that stuff there is no way they would be able to do that in one night!"

"Well, they can do anything they like, as scrooge said, plus after all we've been through with the Dark signers then the Dragon Eater, I'd believe what scrooge went through is possible to occur." Suggested Rika

"That may be," said Jax as he set the proper settings to the dishwasher and let it go. "however there are some literature specialists who believe scrooge suffered a stroke." Said Jax.

"That must've been one heck of a stroke!" said Rua

"Same response I had when I heard that theory." Said Jax "Anyway, Rika and I have saved getting our tree until you got here until you two got here."

"A TREE?! YES! YES!" said Rua jumping up and down.

"Calm down, let me prepare my car." Said Jax as he headed out to his limo and stocked it with fruit juices instead of the sodas that were in it to avoid Rua getting worse."

A SHORT DRIVE LATER…

"This is a place my family would go for trees at this time of year so let's get a tree." Said Jax as they pulled into the tree farm on the outskirts of New Domino. A man with a scruffy beard in a plaid red shirt and overalls came striding out from the mass of trees.

"My, My, is that little Jax Cambell?!" asked the man in surprise

"Hello, Maxwell, tree business good this time of year?" asked Jax

"It's always good this time of year," said Maxwell

"Clearly," said Jax "Well, may we have a look around, see what you have?" he asked looking around at the various trees.

"Go right ahead, I remember how nasty your parents got when I had a lousy growing season." Said Maxwell.

"Doesn't look like you have such a season this year." Said Rika looking at the trees, and just as Rika said, the trees were around seven feet tall, and had were just as wide as they were tall.

The four eventually found a tree that fit the right specifications nicely and they hired a truck to deliver it to the house. While the tree was being delivered they agreed to go to the mall to see if they needed anything more dealt with. Jax and Rika split up, each taking one of the twins, Jax took Rua while Rika and Ruka went another way. "So what are you going to get Rika for Christmas?" asked Rua inquisitively

"I don't know, I've already got her one thing I plan to get her, which was a few packs of card from the latest set, that set has a lot of water themed cards and she uses a water deck so I thought she'd find something useful." Said Jax but what I am here for is something special for her that I've ordered from a custom jewelry shop here." Said Jax as he entered a shop and went up to the clerk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the sales clerk

"I had a custom ring ordered for in time for Christmas?" asked Jax.

"Name?" asked The Clerk

"Jax Cambell." Replied Jax

"One moment." Said the clerk who went into the back room and returned a couple minutes later with a ring box.

"Is that an engagement ring?" asked Rua

Jax chuckled "No, I'm not ready to tie the knot with Rika, this is a special ring I got for her to mark our first Christmas. He said and opened the box to show the boy. Inside was a golden band that featured a diamond shaped like a heard and two gems on each side one was a ruby, and the other an emerald on the golden band there was an engraving that read: Merry Christmas, my love, and on the interior it read: my love is yours forever more…

Rua stared impressed at the ring. "That will impress her I'm sure." Said Rua

"I hope." Said Jax as the exited the shop

WITH RIKA AND RUKA…

"Do you know what to get for Jax?" asked Ruka

"Well, I'm looking for something special for him, I've already got him some packs of cards from the set he's been collecting, and I want something he will remember for a long time to come." Said Rika looking around but then froze as she saw something in a store window: A Jacket resembling those at Duel Academy but was black with red trim. "Well, He's been wanting that jacket, I guess I should get it for him." Said Rika who went into the store and bought it.

Finally the four met up in front of the Santa meeting place so Rua and Ruka could meet Santa this year. Jax and Rika waited over by a vending machine waiting for the two to be done while they went to get Rua and Ruka's presents and when they returned the twins were done and they went home to deal with the tree.

Rua was more of a hindrance than help because he kept getting under foot but the tree was eventually put up. As Jax went to pick up one of the ornament boxes there was a knock at the door and the whole gang consisting of: Yusei, Jack, Aki, Mikage (Jack's girlfriend), the Templar gang and the envoys came in. "Okay, gang, I invited you here for a sort of tree decorating party, I have food out on the coffee table including the cookies if Rua hasn't already eaten them…" started Jax

"I've been keeping an eye on him." Piped in Ruka

"Thanks, Ruka," said Jax "The ornament boxes are right over there." He said pointing to the boxes, "though I should warn you that some of the stuff in there is over a century old, maybe older, so I beg you to be careful with them." Jax finished and with nods from everyone the tree decorating began. Jax was pleased to see everyone working together as team SET was meant to do, Kasey, Max and Joanne listened with interest to Jax explaining a theory in many Bible researchers papers that the star seen on the night of Christ's birth was a comet instead of an actual star. Jack marveled over the craftsmanship of a Nutcracker ornament before he put it on the tree. Jayce found a larger Nutcracker model and made Saby and Rika laugh by moving it's mouth making it lip synch him singing _here we come a wassailing_ but he only knew about a quarter of the words so he made up his own which made Rua laugh his head off. Later Jax took an audio data chip from storage and played some old holiday music done by a group called Manheim steamroller. But twelve seconds into the first song it quit so Yusei hung the ornament he was about to put on and went over to the audio system and checked out what was going on and fixed it in about a minute. All in all it was a wonderful sight having Team SET together for Christmas, and they were all welcomed to Goodwin's mansion for a Christmas party and dinner and Jax and Rika obliged to the invitation.

Rika and Jax stood back in the living room door looking at the tree that they and their friends helped decorate. Rua and Ruka were sitting at the coffee table dueling at the built in playmat there.

"So far so good for our first Christmas together." Said Jax Pulling Rika to his side. Eventually it was time to go to bed with Rua and Ruka thinking of the next day and what wonders it would bring.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Rua was the first one up and he was waiting on the top of the stairs for the others who eventually came down with him and the two of them darted for the gifts which made the two kids extremely happy, Rua got from Jax all the latest Morphtronic cards along with the speed mode spell cards for them to go with his duel board, Ruka got the same from Jax. From Rika, Rua got one of the video games he wanted for his Xbox NEO system. From Rika, Ruka got the Dress she was wanting for formal occasions.

Rua had gotten Jax a rare autographed autobiography of Jaden Yuki, his Idol. And from Ruka he had gotten five MP3 downloads for his Runner's built in MP3 player. As for Rika She got from Rua a single card of the card she was looking for: Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth, and from Ruka she got… well, let's just say when Rika opened the package she went bright red and hid it form Jax saying that now wasn't the time. But it was Jax's present that she liked the most, once she opened the box she was speechless at the sight of the ring and she immediately put it on her finger and kissed him. She then passed her package to Jax who opened it and grinned deeply and put the jacket on.

LATER…

Jax, his girlfriend and the twins all got over to Goodwin's estate where they were invited to a Christmas party. Jax was wearing a nice suit, as was Jack, and in the case of Aki, Rika and Ruka, they were all wearing dresses, but Yusei was in his usual attire and they entered the house to where Goodwin sat with drinks all prepared. While they talked they friends exchanged gifts to one another and then they all went in for dinner which had four massive turkeys and later some flaming plum puddings.

THAT NIGHT…

Jax looked out the window at the snow falling on Neo Domino while His girlfriend was finishing up in the shower. The door opened and he saw Rika through the reflection in the window and he turned around but she was in a towel and when she removed it he nearly fainted to see that she was in new underwear that he never seen before, it consisted of black satin panties an inch short of hot pants and a strapless Black Satin Bra that showed a fair amount of cleavage. "I take it that is what Ruka gave you for Christmas?" asked Jax trying to pull himself together. Rika nodded blushing "How did she manage to get something like that?" he asked

"I asked her at the party." Said Rika "But all she said was I have my ways." She finished

"I dunno what her ways were, but damn are they good." Said Jax who lead his love to bed and there they celebrated Christmas in love.

---

Well, there you have it! I know I rushed through certain parts I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to write, I hope you enjoyed this holiday special featuring Jax and the gang, so from Jax and all his friends and especially from the writer that gave him life: Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, and all the best wishes in the new year! until the next chapter may you all blessed be!

NOTES: the cookies mentioned in the fic: Lebkuchen & Springerles are actual cookies that are made in my family at this time of year, the recipie is a family tradition! Happy Holidays once more!


End file.
